1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a stator for an internal-rotor electric machine, in particular an electric motor.
2. Description of Prior Art
The standard is for stators to be produced from a stack of sheet-metal rings arranged one above the other, Together these sheet-metal rings form a solid component, which is insulated and wrapped in subsequent steps.
It is also already known from DE 20 2010 003 640 U1 to provide individual pole teeth with coil formers and to wrap them correspondingly. In this way, individual electric machine coils are produced that comprise a pole tooth, a coil former and a winding. In this case, a plurality of these electric machine coils can be assembled to form a stator, wherein provision is made for the electric machine coils to be arranged in the form of a ring around the stator central axis. In this publication, however, no mention is made of the connection of the individual electric machine coils.
A method for producing a stator is known from JP 2008-236921 A. DE 10 2007 006 095 A1 discloses fastening a temporary fastening ring on an outer circumferential face of a stator. The temporary fastening ring is intended to prevent a movement of the individual core elements in the radial direction during the shaping process of the connecting wires.